Talk:John Sheridan
The Shadow Within I think it would be best to move the information taken from Sheridan's half of The Shadow Within to a separate subsection, an "Apocrypha", like on Memory Alpha and tag it non-canon, since as far as I can tell, JMS only considers the Anna/Icarus story to be canon. To be sure, I just double checked the authorised time line and there no mention of the Galatea, or for that matter anything else that took place on the Aggie in that book. Blind Wolf 16:09, 21 June 2009 (UTC) Starkiller I don't know why, but I found it amusing how the Minbari hold such a grudge against Sheridan for destroying one of their ships in a war. You'd think that for a warrior chaste dying in combat would be considered glorious and honorable (as the Klingons in Star Trek would say). Not to mention that the Blackstar was the only warship that the Minbari lost in the entire war. In my opinion they're overly arrogant and superior, when in fact they are probably more angry at the Grey Council for ordering a surrender and ending the war. Even though they also considered the way he defeated the Blackstar dishonorable and the act of a coward, the Minbari themselves were acting dishonorable by going to the extreme of planning on committing genocide. At that point in the war they had certainly already done enough to avenge Dukhat, even Delenn saw that they had gone to far. Not to mention that the Minbari committed far worse atrocities against humans during the war. Just my thoughts. --Travis B. Cannon 03:30, March 9, 2011 (UTC) EAS Hector The information added today about Sheridan's command of the EAS Hector contradicts the last brief paragraph in the section that describes him commanding the Leviathan. Both supposedly happen near the very end of the war, which would suggest that he was doing both at the same time. Please check the novelization again to make sure that your representation of the Hector is correct and fits with information about the Leviathan--and someone should check the Babylon 5 CD-ROM reference. If it turns out that both of them state these contradictory facts, then we will need to come up with a way to represent the contradiction adequately in the article. -- BlueResistance (talk) 20:25, March 18, 2015 (UTC) :I just checked the novelization of In the Beginning, and it says in chapter 15 that Sheridan was serving on the Hector at the time of the Battle of the Line, but it doesn't say he was in command of it. No idea about the CD-ROM though. - Nick O'Demus 22:32, March 18, 2015 (UTC) :I am sorry about the mis-information about the EAS Hector ''and John Sheridan in which Nick is right about Sheridan serving not commanding the Battle Cruiser EAS ''Hector, but I do not know about him serving aboard the Leviathan, because it is on a CD-ROM not in the Books or B5 Security Manual (in which I do not have). HarryAck (talk) 20:39, March 26, 2015 (UTC)